


Después de las bombas

by Azulz



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Bombs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, District 12, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Mockingjay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Distrito 12 ya no existe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de las bombas

Gale siente un dolor profundo cuando vuelve al distrito para ver el estado en el que quedó después de las bombas. De un segundo a otro, está arrodillado entre los cadáveres de la gente. Y grita, preso del pánico.

No ha logrado salvar a casi nadie. Todo está pulverizado, y él ya no puede hacer nada. Todos están muertos.

Se levanta, tambaleando. Mira a un lado a otro y tiene un pensamiento oscuro y repentino: "No te salvé. Ni a ti. Ni a ti".

Porque no lo ha logrado, ha dejado que tres cuartos de la población del distrito en el que ha pasado toda su vida se conviertan en cenizas.

El Distrito 12 ya no existe.


End file.
